yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Polytechnic
Singapore Polytechnic (Abbreviation: SP) is an institution of higher learning in Singapore. It is also the first polytechnic established in Singapore. History It was founded on 27 October 1954 to provide studies, training and research in technology, science, commerce and the arts. The former campus was originally located at Prince Edward Road and was relocated to its present-day location at Dover next to Dover MRT Station in 1978. The second phase was completed in 1982. The third phase of the campus was opened in 1992 and fourth phase of the campus was opened in 1994. Singapore Maritime Academy was formed with the merger of the Polytechnic's Department of Maritime Technology & Transportation and the Maritime & Port Authority of Singapore's National Maritime Academy in 2000. The new Convention Centre and Plaza project completed in 2003, which was the fifth phase of the expansion. Singapore Polytechnic (SP) buried a time capsule to signify the close of the year long celebrations and the opening of a new chapter in the SP story. The event took a retrospective look at SP's achievements and thanked staff for their support in making the anniversary celebrations a success. The finale saw the unveiling of SP's 50th Anniversary Commemorative Book which highlights amongst others, the contribution of Singapore's pioneer polytechnic to the development of the nation and how its success spawned the establishment of other polytechnics in 2005. SP Design School was opened on 29 January 2007. Singapore Polytechnic opens new School of Communication, Arts and Social Sciences (CASS) on 1 February 2008. Singapore Polytechnic launched SPELL, an off-campus retail store at Changi Airport’s Terminal 3 run by SP Business School students in 2011. A new five-storey Design School building was unveiled in 2014. Academic Schools and Departments Singapore Polytechnic offers full-time diploma courses and a range of continuing education programmes. It has ten academic schools and one academic department: *School of Architecture and the Built Environment (ABE) **Architecture **Civil Engineering with Business **Facilities Management **Integrated Events & Project Management **Landscape Architecture *SP Business School (SB) **Accountancy **Banking and Finance **Business Administration **Financial Informatics **Human Resource Management with Psychology **Tourism and Resort Management **Engineering with Business *School of Chemical and Life Sciences (CLS) **Applied Chemistry **Biomedical Science **Biotechnology **Chemical Engineering **Food Science & Technology **Nutrition, Health & Wellness **Optometry **Perfumery & Cosmetic Science *School of Communication, Arts and Social Sciences (CASS) **Applied Drama & Psychology **Creative Writing for TV & New Media **Media & Communication *SP Design School (SD) **Experience & Product Design **Games Design & Development **Interior Design **Visual Communication & Media Design *School of Digital Media and Infocomm Technology (DMIT) **Business Information Technology **Digital Animation **Infocomm Security Management **Information Technology **Music & Audio Technology **Visual Effects & Motion Graphics *School of Electrical and Electronic Engineering (EEE) **Aerospace Engineering **Common Engineering Programme **Computer Engineering **Electrical & Electronic Engineering **Energy Systems & Management **Engineering Systems **Engineering with Business *School of Mechanical and Aeronautical Engineering (MAE) **Aeronautical Engineering **Bioengineering **Common Engineering Programme **Engineering Systems **Engineering with Business **Mechanical Engineering **Mechatronics & Robotics *Singapore Maritime Academy (SMA) **Marine Engineering **Maritime Business **Nautical Studies Facilities Retail and Dining Food outlets * 6 foodcourts * McDonald's * KFC * Starbucks Coffee * Ya Kun Kaya * Subway * Food Haven Restaurant * Koufu Food Court * Cafe @ Moberly * Long John Silver's * Bang Deli * J Express Retail Outlets * FRANK Store by OCBC * Campus Mart * Booklink Sports * Sports Complex, with a full-length football pitch and running track * Swimming complex * 4 Tennis Courts * 3 Badminton Courts * 1 Gym * 3 Basketball Courts The Sports Hub, completed in 2015 has 12 badminton courts, 2 Basketball courts, 4 Squash Courts, 1 Multipurpose Hall and 2 Volleyball Courts. Other facilities include an external rock climbing wall and 2 rooftop Tennis Courts. Moberly is the oldest block of SP. Once a British army barracks, the building has been refurbished into a recreational hub. It contains seven pool tables (3 on level 1, four on level 2), jamming studios, karaoke rooms, a cafe and a mini museum. Other facilities * The alumni clubhouse, Singapore Polytechnic Graduates Guild (SPGG), is next to the campus, and contains a bowling alley, swimming pool, pool room, a gym and a restaurant. * Kindergarten within the campus for children of staff. * Two libraries: the Main Library and Hilltop Library. The Main Library houses the first Makerspace in a Singapore library.Fang, Sin Guek (August 17, 2014). "LAS visit to Makerspace@Singapore Polytechnic",Singapore Libraries Bulletin. Library Association of Singapore. Retrieved on November 3, 2016. * Aerohub: A four-storey building that houses an aircraft hangar, laboratories and a Research & Development centre. There are 4 aircraft in the hangar: Hawker HS125-700A, King Air B90, A4SU Super Skyhawk and Bell UH-1H Helicopter. Alumni Starting from April 2018, Tse Mun Hoi and Aaron Jeremy Kuan will start their diploma in Mechanical Engineering at Singapore Polytechnic after the completion of National Service for 2 years (ORD and ROD together). *Justin Wong *Lee Sher Min *Maryann Seto *Ruidi Candy *Tan Yan Ni *Corliss Ng *Cassey Low *Wong Waisiang *Alene Lim *Denise Thng *Nina Lee *Joey Foo References External links *Singapore Polytechnic *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube *Singapore Polytechnic Library Category:Polytechnics in Singapore Category:Statutory boards of the Singapore Government Category:Educational institutions established in 1954 Category:Queenstown, Singapore Category:Dover, Singapore Category:Singapore Polytechnic alumni Category:1954 establishments in Singapore